La boda de Midorima y Takao
by YogurBaby
Summary: ¡Midorima y Takao se van a casar! Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como esperaban, ¿Quién llevará el velo? ¿Cómo se celebra una despedida de soltero? ¿Qué pasa si no hay nadie en la iglesia el día de la boda? Y fuera de eso, ¿qué pasa si Kise quiere un bebé? ¿Y si Kuroko quiere una pareja? MidoTaka, AoKise y KagaKuro (Principales) MuraHimu y AkaFuri (Secundarias).
1. Cómo organizar una boda en un día

**¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta hoy ^o^ Porque por primera vez desde "Una relación complicada" voy a publicar un fanfic de más de un capítulo :DD Al contrario que el otro que era un poco drama este va a ser cómico (O al menos se intenta que lo sea). Algunas ideas de este fanfic han sido pensadas por mi amiga y asesora de ideas Yolanda :3**

 **El caso es que igual que indica el título ¡Midorima y Takao se van a casar! Pero teniendo en cuenta quiénes son los invitados de la boda es imposible que nada salga mal, ¿verdad?** **Parejas principales: MidoTaka, AoKise, KagaKuro Pareja secundaria: MuraHimu. En este fanfic tanto Momoi como Akashi están solteros (Ella porque sí y Akashi porque no hay ninguna pareja suya que me guste además de que no se manejar muy bien su personaje).**

 **¡Espero que os guste y si es así seguidlo y dejad review! ;)**

 **...**

Se suponía que iba a ser una noche tranquila, una cena nada más para reunirse otra vez después de algunos años, con ya 23 años, los miembros de la generación de milagros habían quedado en un restaurante con sus respectivas parejas para volver a verse tras tanto tiempo, simplemente por recordar y pasar una noche divertida y tranquila. Se suponía...

Mientras todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa (Además del resto del restaurante) le miraban atónitos por aquel gesto tan repentino, Takao permanecía con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos, no era para menos, en medio de la espera entre el segundo plato y el postre, Midorima se había puesto de pie y se había sacado un estuche pequeño del bolsillo para pedirle matrimonio al moreno. Takao miró el anillo, y luego a Midorima, y luego al anillo otra vez, y así durante aproximadamente 20 segundos haciendo que Midorima empezase a preocuparse ya que no respondía.

\- ¡SHIN-CHAAAAN!- Exclamó prácticamente tirándose sobre él y abrazándole como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¿Me lo tomo como un sí?- Preguntó Midorima tratando de quitárselo de encima mientras todas las personas del restaurante les miraban esperando saber la respuesta.

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Pues claro que sí!- Y terminó tirando a Midorima al suelo ya que aún estaba de rodillas.- ¡Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan!- Repetía una y otra vez dándole besos por la cara.

De nuevo Midorima intentó quitarse a Takao de encima mientras este se negaba en rotundo a soltarle a pesar de estar bloqueando el paso en el pasillo del lugar. Aún en la mesa, el resto de la generación de milagros les observaban sonriendo por la respuesta.

\- Aominecchi, ¿por qué tú nunca tienes gestos así conmigo?- Le preguntó Kise apoyando una mejilla sobre su mano.

\- ¿Qué me darías a cambio?- Dijo el mencionado en tono aburrido mientras seguía viendo al de las gafas tratar de convencer a Takao de que estaban molestando al resto de clientes, Kise frunció el ceño.

\- ¿El hecho de que nos casemos?- Respondió en tono molesto, Aomine suspiró cansado y Kise le dedicó una mala mirada.- Aominecchi, quiero un niño.- Informó en tono serio, Aomine le miró de repente sorprendido por eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que quiero un niño, un bebé.

Mientras Aomine seguía tratando de procesar la información de lo que Kise le había pedido, Midorima, tras conseguir que Takao se volviera a sentar a la mesa a su lado, todos los de la mesa empezaron a felicitarles a Takao y él.

\- Así que Midorima-kun y Takao-kun se van a casar.- Dijo Kuroko sonriendo levemente.- Me alegro por ellos, a mí también me gustaría casarme algún día...- Dejó caer aprovechando que estaba sentado al lado de Kagami.

\- Yo también me alegro por ellos.- Sonrió simplemente ignorando la segunda parte de lo que había dicho Kuroko, este suspiró.

A pesar de que aún se pasaban el día juntos y que además compartían el apartamento de Kagami, ellos dos seguían siendo nada más que amigos para la desgracia y frustración de Kuroko ya que el mayor nunca captaba sus indirectas que con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en muuuy directas.

Además de la pequeña discusión entre Aomine y Kise (Y la repentina petición del rubio), no pasó nada más demasiado interesante durante la cena. Todos salieron del establecimiento para volver a sus respectivas casas mientras Kise y Momoi ya habían empezado a acosar a Midorima y Takao con preguntas respecto a la boda.

\- Tendréis que comprar muchas cosas, ¿no? ¡Yo quiero ir con Takaocchi cuando vaya a comprarse el traje!- Dijo el rubio igual de emocionado de lo que lo estaba Takao.

\- Yo también, hay muchas tiendas que venden ropa para eso en el centro comercial.- Añadió Momoi sonriente.- ¿Qué clase de velo querrás llevar?

\- ¿Velo?- Preguntó Takao confundido.- Pero... es Shin-chan quien va a llevar eso.

Y con esta información a la mitad de los presentes les llegó la barbilla al suelo por la sorpresa, menos a Aomine que soltó una carcajada y a Murasakibara, que no se rió porque Himuro le dio un codazo para que se callara.

\- ¿Midorima-kun es la novia?- Preguntó Kuroko también riéndose por dentro, el de las gafas asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Entonces iremos con Midorimacchi a comprar.- Sonrió Kise y Momoi asintió.

Y entonces Midorima se dio cuenta de en el lío en el que se había metido.

…

Al día siguiente, como a las ocho y media de la mañana, el timbre del piso de Midorima y Takao ya estaba sonando y de forma muuuy insistente. Cuando el mayor se levantó a abrir la puerta aún en pijama, no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar allí a Kise y Momoi esperándole para salir, y estuvo a punto de cerrarles en la cara, pero la chica fue más rápida y puso el pie para impedírselo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó Midorima de mal humor.

\- Te dijimos que iríamos contigo a comprar las cosas necesarias para la boda.- Dijo Kise como si nada.

\- No voy a casarme mañana, no hace falta ir ya.- Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero el pie de Momoi seguía ahí.

\- Pero Midorin, se tarda muuucho tiempo en organizar este tipo de cosas, hay que empezar cuanto antes.

Y tras otros cinco minutos de discusión en la entrada de la casa, lograron arrastrarle con ellos hasta el centro comercial más cercano. Midorima se maldijo a sí mismo ya que por culpa de aquellos dos no había podido ver Oha-Asa y por tanto no tenía su lucky item, a eso debía deberse que aquella tienda de ropa de bodas llegara hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Kise y Momoi empezaron a mirarlo todo a una velocidad pasmosa mientras él les seguía viendo toda la ropa exactamente igual.

\- ¡Midorimacchi mira, este es muy bonito!- Le enseñó un velo que tenía un montón de encajes y adornos.

\- Mira este otro, tiene flores en la parte de arriba.- Dijo la chica mostrándoselo a los otros dos, Midorima suspiró ya que realmente los veía todos iguales.

\- ¿No podemos coger uno blanco y ya está?- Los otros dos le miraron como si estuviera loco.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamaron a la vez.

Definitivamente aquel día iba a ser muuuuy largo.

…

Por otro lado, Takao seguía feliz y calentito en su cama disfrutando de dormir, hasta que sonó un pitidito procedente de su móvil indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje, se incorporó frotándose un ojo y cogió el teléfono, al abrir el mensaje levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

" _De: Shin-chan 3_

 _Para: Takao Kazunari._

 _Takao ayúdame, llevamos aquí dos horas."._

" _De: Takao Kazunari._

 _Para: Shin-chan 3_

 _¿Llevamos? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Qué pasa?"._

" _De: Shin-chan 3_

 _Para: Takao Kazunari._

 _Kise y Momoi, muchos velos de novia"._

Y al leer este último Takao no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada pensando en la imagen tan estrafalaria de Midorima de compras con Kise y Momoi.

\- Pobre Shin-chan.- Rió dejando de nuevo el móvil a un lado y metiéndose en la cama otra vez.

…

\- Kagami-kun.- Le llamó Kuroko mientras este preparaba el almuerzo.- Midorima-kun y Takao-kun se van a casar.

\- ¿Mm? Ya lo sé.- Respondió el pelirrojo sin comprender la información tan repentina.

\- Kagami-kun.- Repitió el menor.- ¿Vas a ir conmigo a la boda?

\- Claro, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada...- Informó apartando la vista.

…

Desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde buscando un traje y un velo, y con un almuerzo en medio en el que no dejaron de hacer preguntas a Midorima mientras el 90% de sus respuestas eran gruñidos, los tres pudieron volver a casa.

Cuando Kise volvió al piso que compartía con Aomine, este estaba esperándole en la sala de estar con algo escondido a la espalda y sonriendo como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, al verle el rubio levantó una ceja por aquel comportamiento tan sospechoso.

\- Aominecchi, ¿pasa algo?

\- Tengo lo que querías.- Responde como si así le aclarase algo.- Un niño, un bebé.

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntó Kise levantando ambas cejas sorprendido.- Pero si ni siquiera hemos hecho...

Aomine sacó lo que tenía escondido a la espalda, era una caja de zapatos con muchos agujeros en la tapa, Kise la miró aún más confundido y al abrirla dentro había un bebé de plástico con una peluca rubia mal puesta. Kise levantó la vista para mirar a Aomine creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero este continuaba mirándole sonriendo como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Aominecchi...- Susurró bajando la vista de nuevo al muñeco.

\- ¿Sí?- Preguntó esperando una felicitación o algún tipo de halago.

\- ¡ESTA NOCHE DUERMES EN EL SOFÁ!

 **...**

 **Fin del primer capítulo :D**

 **Este es el más corto de todos, algo así como un epílogo (En realidad no xD) Este fic no será demasiado largo, tendrá tres capítulos más otro extra para quien lo quiera *CofcofLEMONcofcof***

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho el primer capítulo de esta historia tan chorra~**

 **¡Nos leemos! :D**


	2. Cómo celebrar una despedida de soltero

**¡Hola! Por fin traigo el segundo capítulo de La boda de Midorima y Takao ^-^ En este capítulo veremos cómo cada uno de los dos celebra su despedida por su lado (Como yo las llamo, la fiesta de los ukes y la fiesta de los semes xD) Y obviamente el bullying a Midorima que taaanto me gusta :3 No puedo decir mucho más porque todo ya lo expliqué en el primer capítulo, ¡espero que os guste mucho!**

 **...**

Pasaron algunas semanas y ya habían organizado todo lo que necesitaban para la celebración, además Midorima se había asegurado de mirar por la mirilla de la puerta cada vez que llamasen para evitar que de nuevo Kise y Momoi le llevasen a comprar nada.

\- Shin-chan.- Le llamó Takao mientras almorzaban a tan solo una semana de cuando planeaban celebrar la boda.- ¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer en tu despedida de soltero?- Preguntó sin dejar de atender a su comida.

\- ¿Despedida de soltero?- Dijo confundido el de las gafas.

\- Ya sabes, la noche anterior a la boda, ¿no vas a salir?

\- ¿Tú vas a hacerlo?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Sí, con Kise, Kuroko, Momoi e Himuro.

Midorima ni siquiera tenía planeado salir, es más, lo que había pensado para la noche anterior a la boda era simplemente irse a dormir temprano para no tener sueño al día siguiente.

\- Podrías salir con Kagami y Aomine.- Propuso el moreno bebiendo un poco de agua.

Ahora no sabía qué podía ser peor, si Takao y Kise juntos en una despedida de soltero, o a él mismo con Aomine y Kagami en una despedida de soltero, en cualquier caso ninguna de ambas cosas iba a acabar bien.

\- L-Les llamaré...- Suspiró ya que no quería quedarse en casa sabiendo que Takao iba a estar por ahí divirtiéndose.

\- Me alegro.- Sonrió el menor ya que tampoco quería que Midorima se quedase solo.

…

Y pasaron algunos días y llegó la tan temida noche de la despedida de soltero, ambos habían quedado con sus respectivos amigos a las nueve y media y, desde hacía media hora que Midorima tenía un mal presentimiento, se confirmó cuando poco antes de la hora a la que habían quedado Kagami llamó por teléfono.

\- Midorima, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.- Dijo el pelirrojo en lugar de saludar cuando Midorima cogió el teléfono.

\- No voy a prestarte dinero si es lo que quieres.- Respondió ya que la mayoría de veces que sus ex compañeros le llamaban era efectivamente para eso.

\- No es eso.- El de las gafas levantó una ceja.- ¿Puede venir Kuroko con nosotros a tu despedida?

\- ¿Kuroko? ¿No iba él a la despedida de Takao?

\- Exacto, y no quiero que vaya.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Midorima extrañado.

\- Porque van Takao y Kise.- Respondió Kagami como si eso explicase algo.- Y ellos dos con Kuroko en medio no puede acabar bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no acabará bien?

\- Takao y Kise son...- No encontraba el adjetivo apropiado, Midorima frunció el ceño.

\- Eso es una soberana tontería, no le pasará nada y menos con Takao allí.- Respondió colgando el teléfono.

En otra parte de la casa Takao también colgó el teléfono tras haber escuchado a escondidas toda la conversación y riéndose por lo bajo, al escucharle Midorima fue adonde estaba y le miró extrañado al encontrarle así.

\- ¿No tenemos que salir ya? ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó poniéndose una chaqueta.

\- De nada, de nada.- Takao se puso de pie y le siguió, Midorima levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo Shin-chan se mete conmigo.- Susurró por lo bajo Takao soltando una risita.

…

\- Atsushi, ¿te has vestido ya? Has quedado con Midorima dentro de diez minutos.- Preguntó Himuro recogiendo sus cosas preparándose para ir a la despedida de Takao.

\- Muro-chin... No quiero ir.- Respondió el de pelo morado en tono infantil.

\- ¿Por qué no? Creí que Midorima era tu amigo.

\- Mido-chin es mi amigo, pero quiere hacer su despedida muuuy lejos y me da pere...

\- Pero el sitio adonde vais tiene un montón de postres deliciosos.- Respondió el moreno a sabiendas de que no se negaría con esas.

En menos de un minuto Murasakibara ya estaba listo en la puerta con todas sus cosas, al encontrarle allí esperándole ya preparado Himuro soltó una risita.

\- Nunca cambiarás.- Suspiró acercándose a él para salir de la casa.

…

\- Maldito Midorima.- Dijo Kagami molesto colgando el teléfono.- "No le pasará nada y menos con Takao..."- Empezó a decir imitando la voz de Midorima.

\- ¿Kagami-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko a su espalda sobresaltándole.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? No pasa absolutamente nada.- El menor levantó una ceja.- Tan solo... mantente cerca de Tatsuya durante la despedida de hoy, ¿vale?

\- ¿V-Vale...?- Respondió Kuroko sin comprender nada de todo aquello.

…

Mientras tanto, en el piso que compartían Aomine y Kise continuaban los problemas.

\- Kise me voy ya a la despedida de Midorima.- Informó el más alto abriendo la puerta de la casa.

\- Mm...- Esa era la respuesta estándar de Kise para todo lo que Aomine decía desde que le dio aquel muñeco bebé hacía unas semanas.

\- Kise, no puedes estar enfadado conmigo para siempre.- Suspiró cansado ya de ser el único que hablase de los dos cuando siempre solía ser al revés.

\- Dejaré de estarlo cuando dejes de tomarte todo a broma.- Respondió el rubio en tono molesto marchándose a su habitación.

Aomine rodó los ojos y salió de la casa, aunque tuvo que volver algunos minutos después ya que había olvidado la cartera, se maldijo a sí mismo al recordar que esta estaba en el dormitorio donde se encontraba Kise. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación se sorprendió un poco al escuchar al rubio tarareando algo, abrió y encontró a su novio sentado en la cama rodeado de pequeños vestidos y poniéndole uno de ellos al muñeco que según él tanto odiaba. Y Aomine no pudo hacer más que empezar a reír sin parar al ver la escena.

\- ¡A-Aominecchi!- Exclamó el menor al oírle sonrojándose hasta las orejas.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

\- Al parecer nadie me había invitado a la fiesta del té de ti y nuestro hijo.- Siguió riendo mientras la cara de Kise se ponía más y más roja tanto por el enfado como por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Lárgate ya!- Exclamó molesto poniéndose de pie y empujando a Aomine fuera de la habitación.- ¡Y esa cosa no es nuestro hijo!

…

Un buen rato después ya todos estaban divididos para ir a sus respectivas despedidas, mientras que la de Takao estaba ya organizada en un karaoke del centro de la ciudad, Midorima no había podido reservar nada debido al poco tiempo con el que decidió organizar la despedida de soltero. Así que acabaron en Magi burguer sentados en la mesa junto al parque infantil.

\- Shintaro, ¿por qué tu despedida de soltero es en una hamburguesería infantil?- Preguntó Akashi sentado a su lado ya que él nunca iba a sitios así.

\- No había reservas en ningún sitio mejor.- Suspiró el de las gafas que estaba sentado presidiendo la mesa.

\- Al menos es divertido.- Dijo Kagami mirando a su alrededor donde obviamente había niños correteando por todas partes.

Minutos después Aomine y Murasakibara volvieron de pedir la comida en el mostrador, ambos con una sonrisita muy sospechosa y las manos a la espalda, el resto le miraron dubitativos.

\- Dijimos en el mostrador que estábamos celebrando una despedida de soltero y nos dieron esto para Mido-chin.- Explicó Murasakibara poniéndole a Midorima una corona de cartón y una banda que ponía "Cumpleañero".

\- Y esto para nosotros.- Les entregó un matasuegras a cada uno e inmediatamente todos (Menos Akashi que seguía riéndose un poco mirando a Midorima) empezaron a soplar los matasuegras de forma que parecía que estuvieran compitiendo con los niños por ver quién hacía más ruido.

Midorima frunció un poco el ceño y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, él mismo había sido quién había decidido estar allí, así que ahora le tocaba aguantarse, pero el ambiente general del lugar sumado a los tres matasuegras que no dejaban de golpearle la cara dificultaban mucho el objetivo.

…

Por su lado Takao y el resto de sus invitados ya estaban en el karaoke cada uno con su vaso y un platito de comida en medio de la mesa. Al igual que como Kagami le había pedido, Kuroko se sentó justo entre Himuro y Momoi alejado de Kise y Takao algo temeroso por la petición de su no-novio.

\- ¿Quién va a empezar cantando?- Preguntó Momoi cogiendo la pantalla donde estaba la lista de canciones.

\- Debería ser Takao-kun teniendo en cuenta que es su celebración.- Dijo Kuroko cogiendo su vaso de batido y bebiendo un poco, el resto asientieron.

\- ¿Por qué solo has pedido un batido de vainilla, Kuroko?- Preguntó Himuro ya que todo el resto había pedido algún tipo de bebida con alcohol o al menos un refresco.

\- No me apetece.- Respondió simplemente, ya que Kagami le había dicho que tuviese cuidado con Takao y Kise, decidió tomar también precaución con la bebida.

Pasaron un par de horas y mientras más bebidas iban entrando, más desafinadas se volvían las voces de los que se animaban a cantar mientras Kuroko seguía sentado junto a Momoi (Que era la única que no estaba bebiendo además de Kuroko) cogiendo algo de comida del plato de vez en cuando solo por no permanecer como una estatua.

\- Kurokocchi, ¿quieres cantar tú alguna canción?- Preguntó Kise dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá de la sala, Kuroko apartó la vista por tener al rubio al lado.

\- No me apetece.- Respondió igualmente cogiendo un vaso de la mesa que resultó no ser el suyo.- Ugh... ¿Qué es esto?- Kise miró el contenido del vaso.

\- Es la bebida de Himurocchi, ¿está rica?- Preguntó observando que esta era de un bonito color rosa, Kuroko negó con la cabeza ya que el sabor era muy fuerte pero a la vez dulce.

Al ver el gesto de Kuroko, Kise le entregó su vaso de batido y el de pelo celeste tomó un largo trago para quitarse el sabor, pero, no sabe si a propósito o por error, el mayor también se había equivocado de vaso dándole otro cuyo contenido sabía aún más ácido y amargo que el anterior. Kuroko apretó los ojos y los labios y el resto se acercaron a él al ver que le pasaba algo preocupados, hasta que alguien llamó y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

…

Llevaban ahí ya como una hora y media y el ambiente no hacía más que empeorar, Kagami y Aomine no habían tardado en ponerse a discutir por Dios sabe qué, Murasakibara estaba en el mostrador del local quejándose porque no tenían el postre que había pedido y Akashi llevaba diez minutos intentando montar un juguete que su comida traía de regalo.

\- Quiero volver a casa, esto ni siquiera es una despedida de soltero...- Suspiró cansado aún con la corona de cartón y la banda puesta.

\- ¿Por qué? Estas cosas consisten en salir a divertirte con tus amigos.- Dijo Kagami al oírle dejando de lado su discusión con Aomine.

\- Porque no me estoy divirtiendo.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos, Aomine le miró y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Lo que pasa es que estás deseando que llegue mañana, al fin y al cabo mañana a estas horas estarás en la cama con Takao.- Explicó en tono pícaro haciendo a Midorima sonrojar de golpe.- Y no precisamente para dormir.

\- ¡C-Claro que no! ¡No inventes cosas!- Exclamó en tono molesto llamando la atención de algunas personas.

\- Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en la noche de bodas, Shintaro.- Añadió Akashi en tono tranquilo dejando el juguete sobre la mesa.- Hasta Atsushi lo sabe.

\- ¡Os digo que no...!- Aomine esta vez soltó una risa por la insistencia del mayor.

\- Midorima en realidad eres un pervertido muy bien camuflado.- El mencionado frunció el ceño rojo como un semáforo, Murasakibara por fin volvió sonriente con su postre en las manos.- Oye, Murasakibara, ¿qué va a hacer Midorima mañana por la noche?

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntó volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.- Hacerlo con Taka-chin.- Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio

…

\- Y así fue cómo Midorima me echó de su fiesta y vine aquí.- Explicó Aomine sentado en el sofá del karaoke con un chichón a un lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Se puso así por eso?- Preguntó Takao riéndose a tope por la reacción de Midorima.

Aomine asintió con la cabeza mientras Kise seguía sentado algo apartado del resto con el ceño fruncido por su presencia, el más alto se fijó en el gesto del rubio y se acercó a él mientras ya todos los demás seguían a lo suyo.

\- No puedes estar enfadado para siempre.- Le dijo igual que hace unas horas.

\- Claro que puedo, además nadie te ha invitado a la fiesta de Takaocchi.

\- Eso es cierto, pero prefería venir contigo que volver a casa.- Se sienta a su lado con Kise dándole la espalda.

\- Preferías seguir de fiesta que volver a casa.- Aomine frunció un poco el ceño perdiendo la paciencia con el menor.

\- Kise.- Le llamó acercándose a él por detrás.- ¿De verdad quieres un bebé o era porque estabas enfadado conmigo?- Kise se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- De verdad lo quiero.- Respondió por fin, Aomine le abrazó por detrás.

\- Hagamos uno.

Kise giró la cabeza y le miró por la repentina respuesta, al ver que Aomine se mantenía serio sonrió entendiendo que no le estaba tomando el pelo y le dio un beso corto, pasado un rato ambos se marcharon quedando solos los otros 4 sin darse cuenta de que se habían ido.

…

Pasaron las horas y llegó la mañana siguiente, el día de la boda. Kuroko abrió los ojos pero los tuvo que volver a cerrar al darle la luz del sol en plena cara, miró su reloj, las 8:30 de la mañana, aún era temprano, se levantó de aquel... ¿banco? Y se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su cama, ni su habitación, ni su apartamento.

\- ¿Dónde...?- Su primer pensamiento fue coger su teléfono móvil y llamar a Kagami.

Mientras esperaba a que el pelirrojo contestase se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, estaba en medio de un parque y al parecer había dormido en un banco, pero no reconocía el lugar para nada.

\- ¿Sí?- Preguntó por fin Kagami al otro lado del teléfono.

\- K-Kagami-kun... tengo un problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Dijo en tono preocupado.

\- Creo que no estoy en Tokio...

 **...**

 **Fin del capítulo 2 :D**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, muchas gracias a los lectores que dejan review, a los que siguen la historia y a los lectores Kuroko que leen pero no dejan pista~**

 **Anuncio que el último capítulo lo publicaré el próximo domingo (20/12) y habrá otro capítulo extra.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Hoy nada puede (Ni debe) salir mal

**¡Hola! Cumplo con las fechas de publicación yay! Hoy traigo el último capítulo (Además del capítulo extra con lemon) de la boda de Midorima y Takao, y aún quedan muchas incógnitas, ¿le dará Aomine un niño a Kise? ¿Y Kuroko le dirá a Kagami lo que siente? ¿Y DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ KUROKO? Pues todo se resuelve aquí, ¡espero que os guste y a leer! 3**

 **...**

– Creo que no estoy en Tokio...

– ¿Cómo que no estás en Tokio?- Preguntó Kagami ya que acababa de despertarse y pensaba que había oído mal.

– No se dónde estoy...- Dijo Kuroko en tono preocupado mirando a su alrededor tratando de reconocer algo, Kagami soltó un gruñido.

– Te acercaste a Kise y Takao, ¿verdad?

– Solo bebí sin querer de un vaso que no era mío y esta mañana me he despertado en el banco de un parque. Espera hay un cartel: "Parque tsugi no toshi".- Leyó de un cartel que había en la entrada del parque.

– Eso... ¡eso está en la ciudad de al lado, Kuroko! Ugh... Iré a buscarte, quedan solo dos horas para la boda.

…

Después de una laaarga noche de niños y jugadores de baloncesto ruidosos, Midorima despertó en su casa y miró la hora para comprobar que tenía tiempo para prepararse, luego miró a su lado y Takao no estaba, al levantarse lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá y suspiró algo aliviado ya que pensaba que no había vuelto.

Tomó rápidamente algo para desayunar y vio el programa de Oha Asa, se sorprendió al ver que cáncer estaba en uno de los últimos puestos del ranking de la suerte pero por primera vez decidió no darle mucha importancia y simplemente asegurarse de que tenía su lucky item.

– "Hoy nada puede ni debe salir mal".- Pensó cogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para salir a comprobar que todo estaba listo en el sitio donde se celebraba la boda dejando a Takao durmiendo en la casa.

…

También despertaron Aomine y Kise en su propia casa después de una noche entera "Haciendo un bebé", aunque tras eso ya apenas se acordaban de que el mismo día tenían que ir a una boda.

– Kise.- Bostezó Aomine al despertarse.- ¿En ese caso podemos tirar el muñeco que compré?

– ¿Mm? Claro que no, no voy a tirar a mini Daiki.- Aomine levantó una ceja.

– ¿Le has puesto mi nombre?- El rubio asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

– Síp.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.- Aominecchi, tengo la sensación de que se nos está olvidando algo...

– Si no nos acordamos no será importante.- Le restó importancia el mayor.

…

– Atsushi levanta, tenemos que vestirnos para ir a la boda de Midorima-san.- Dijo Himuro moviendo un poco el brazo a su novio para despertarle.

– Mm... la boda de Mido-chin es muy lejos, me da pere...- Himuro suspiró ya que siempre era la misma historia.

– Habrá comida después de la celebración.

E igual que el día anterior a los quince minutos Murasakibara ya estaba vestido y en la puerta esperando para irse.

– Tienes que dejar de actuar por la comida, Atsushi...

…

– Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado, Kuroko.- Kagami soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando ambos ya estaban juntos y en el tren de vuelta.

– Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó avergonzado por aquello, Kagami negó con la cabeza.

– No pasa nada.- Miró la hora en su reloj.- Quedan solo 45 minutos para la boda, no creo que te de tiempo a ir a cambiarte de ropa.- Señaló ya que él sí se había puesto ya el traje por si acaso.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza algo desanimado tanto porque ahora tendría que ir a la boda con la ropa del día anterior como por lo que había pasado el día anterior y esa mañana, por su culpa Kagami había tenido que ir a buscarle así vestido a otra ciudad.

– K-Kagami-kun...- Le llamó aún con la cabeza baja, Kagami le miró como indicándole que hablase.- Te queda muy bien ese traje...

– Gracias, a mí también me hubiera gustado verte con el tuyo.- Unos segundos de silencio incómodo que les parecieron horas.- Oye, Kuroko...

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Q-Quisieras sa...?

– _"El tren a Tokio está llegando a su destino, por favor no olviden ninguna de sus pertenencias en el vagón"_.- Dijo una voz a través de los altavoces.

– ¿Qué decías?- Preguntó Kuroko poniéndose de pie para bajar del tren.

– N-No importa, ya te lo diré luego.

…

Midorima llegó a la iglesia donde iban a celebrar la boda media hora antes de esta ya vestido con su traje blanco y con el velo puesto para encontrar que solo Akashi, Momoi, Murasakibara e Himuro estaban allí, pero no iba a ponerse nervioso, aún había tiempo para que el resto llegasen, ¿verdad?

– ¡Midorin!- Sonrió Momoi al verle entrar.- El traje que compramos te queda muy bien.

– Es cierto que te favorece el traje, ¿Kazunari no ha venido contigo?- Le preguntó Akashi mientras comprobaba que las flores de las sillas estuvieran bien colocadas.

– Da mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda, además, uno de los dos siempre llega más tarde.- Explicó restándole importancia.- Vendrá a tiempo, no te preocupes.

…

– Aominecchi...- Le llamó el rubio palideciendo al acordarse de que tan solo quedaban quince minutos para la boda.- Hoy es la boda de Midorimacchi y Takaocchi...

Aomine se atragantó con su desayuno al darse cuenta de que Kise tenía razón, después de que este le diera varias palmaditas en la espalda para que no se ahogase empezaron a vestirse a toda prisa y salieron corriendo hacia la iglesia.

…

– ¡Tranquilos todos ya estoy aquí!- Exclamó una voz a la puerta de la iglesia, Midorima se giró esperanzado para descubrir que eran Aomine y Kise que acababan de llegar.

– Oh, sois vosotros.- Gruñó el de las gafas ya que pensaba que era Takao.

– Llegamos justos de tiempo, pero podrías ser más amable, Midorimacchi.- Se quejó el rubio entrando y yendo con Aomine a sentarse en las sillas que tenían su nombre.

Midorima rodó los ojos y miró la hora en su reloj, ya eran las once y Takao no llegaba. Sabía que era costumbre que uno de los dos llegase tarde, pero solía ser la novia, y en ese caso la novia era él, así que no venía al caso. Midorima continuaba de pie en medio de la iglesia esperando verle aparecer mientras el resto le miraban algo preocupados.

– No puede haberle dejado plantado, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Momoi a Aomine tras unos minutos de espera, el chico se encogió de hombros sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

– S-Seguro que se ha perdido por el camino, iré a buscarle.- Dijo Midorima tomando aire y caminando hacia la puerta de la iglesia para salir.

Apenas unos segundos después de que Midorima saliese, el moreno causante de todo el alboroto apareció por la puerta con su traje mal colocado, el pelo despeinado y una cara de sueño que no podía con ella.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí, Shin...! ¿Chan?- Preguntó confundido al no verle allí.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos y aliviados porque por fin decidiera aparecer y porque no era porque hubiese dejado plantado a Midorima. Takao caminó hasta el final de la iglesia y se colocó en el altar donde hace tan solo un par de minutos estaba Midorima esperándole, este miró a su alrededor como preguntándoles al resto: "¿Dónde está?".

– Salió a buscarte...- Le explicó Himuro y Takao tragó saliva sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos y Takao temía cada vez más por su vida, hasta que Midorima volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la iglesia con toda la ropa sucia y desarreglada por haber estado buscándolo por todas partes. El de las gafas se quedó quieto en la puerta lanzándole a Takao una mirada asesina que se incrementaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los segundos, en ese momento también llegaron corriendo a la iglesia Kagami y Kuroko que se encontraron aquel panorama, y en lugar de intervenir decidieron pasar sigilosamente por el lado de Midorima e ir rápidamente a su sitio sin que ninguno de los dos novios se diese cuenta.

– Yo te mato.- Dijo Midorima por fin asustando incluso al juez de paz empezando a caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar.

Akashi recordó la tarea que le había encomendado Midorima de poner la música en la boda y con una pequeña sonrisa le dio al play a un reproductor en el que empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial mientras Midorima recorría el pasillo de la iglesia con cara de asesino y Takao le miraba cada vez más asustado. Cuando llegó hasta él le dio un golpe en el brazo frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde el día de tu propia boda?- Le preguntó furioso colocándose a su lado, Takao suspiró algo aliviado ya que él se esperaba una paliza ahí en medio.

– Lo siento Shin-chan, me quedé dormido...

– Eso ya lo sé.

– Hoy nada puede salir mal.- Le susurró arreglándose un poco.

La ceremonia empezó a llevarse a cabo y mientras Murasakibara se estaba quedando dormido y algunos de los presentes empezaban a impacientarse, llegó la parte más importante de toda la boda e Himuro despertó a su novio de un codazo.

– Sí quiero.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo poniéndole el anillo al otro después de que el cura les preguntase a cada uno su parte.

– Entonces los novios pueden besarse.

Midorima hizo amago de agacharse para darle tan solo un beso corto a Takao, pero este frunció el ceño, sujetó el velo del otro y tiró hacia él besándole, Midorima abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por eso, pero terminó correspondiendo al beso sujetando a Takao por los hombros.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y Kise se puso a llorar abrazando a Aomine usando su chaqueta a modo de pañuelo, poco después salieron de la iglesia para ir a la celebración tras la ceremonia.

– Midorima-kun deberías tirar el ramo.- Señaló Kuroko ya que Midorima aún tenía el ramito de flores que había llevado en una mano.

– ¿Eh? Está bien.- Midorima hizo amago de tirarlo como si fuera un balón de baloncesto pero Takao le detuvo.

– Shin-chan déjame tirarlo a mí.- Pidió quitándole el ramo para que no lo mandase a la ciudad donde había acabado Kuroko.

Takao se colocó de espaldas a todo el resto para tirar el ramo y Kuroko lo miraba fijamente preparándose para poder cogerlo a toda costa, el moreno tiró el ramo hacia atrás y la estatura de Kuroko no le ayudó mucho ya que cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo una mano se interpuso entre él y las flores, el de pelo celeste bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

– Kuroko.- Le llamó Kagami a su lado, este le miró de reojo y vio que este le estaba ofreciendo las flores.- ¿Q-Quisieras salir conmigo?- Le preguntó apartando la vista aún sujetando las flores, y Kuroko se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

– Más te vale decirle que sí, ha tardado 7 años en atreverse a decírtelo.- Le dijo Himuro detrás de él en tono divertido, Kagami se sonrojó más cuando el moreno dijo esto.

– S-Sí, me encantaría.- Respondió Kuroko sonriendo levemente.

Y Kise lloró más al escuchar la respuesta de Kuroko y de nuevo empezó a preguntarle a Aomine por qué nunca hacía cosas así para él, por su lado Midorima estaba refunfuñando porque Kagami aprovechase su ramo para regalárselo a Kuroko.

…

Llegaron todos juntos para la celebración de después de la boda al mismo restaurante donde habían cenado el día que Midorima le pidió a Takao que se casase con él, pero esta vez en la sala reservada para reuniones así, donde las mesas eran más grandes y más lujosas, y además había...

– ¡Una pista de baile!- Exclamaron Kise y Takao al mismo tiempo al verla.

– Podéis ir después de comer.- Les detuvo Midorima ya que Takao había hecho amago de ir allí, ambos asintieron y todos se sentaron a comer.

Pasaron por la mesa un montón de camareros sirviéndoles la comida previamente reservada por Midorima y Takao, mientras todos hablaban entre ellos, Kuroko reconoció a uno de los camareros.

– ¿Furihata-kun?- Preguntó cuando vio al castaño sirviendo uno de los platos a la mesa.

Este levantó la vista y se fijó en Kuroko y Kagami que estaban sentados juntos y se acercó a ellos, se quedaron hablando los tres unos minutos felices de volver a verse después de tanto tiempo, hasta que Furihata tuvo que volver para continuar ayudando en la cocina y con el resto de las mesas. Además de Kagami y Kuroko que le dijeron adiós con la mano cuando se marchó, la vista de Akashi también se fue detrás de él acordándose perfectamente de quién era.

– ¡Shin-chan, mira lo que me ha dado Aomine para ti!- Sonrió Takao acercándose a él con las manos a la espalda.

Con tan solo escuchar "Aomine" y "Para ti" en la misma frase Midorima ya podía olerse alguna broma o algo por el estilo, levantó una ceja mirando a Takao esperando que le mostrase lo que le había dado. Takao le hizo un gesto para que cerrase los ojos y, cuando lo hizo, notó cómo este le ponía algo sobre la cabeza y alrededor del cuello, al volver a abrirlos se encontró de nuevo con una corona de cartón puesta y una banda que ponía "Cumpleañero", pero que había sido tachado con un rotulador y cambiado por "Recién casado", Midorima miró a Aomine como diciendo "¿En serio?" y este solo sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

– Shin-chan.- Le llamó Takao de nuevo sentándose a su lado y poniéndose otra corona de cartón para él.- ¿Bailarás conmigo?- Le preguntó suavizando la voz tratando de ser persuasivo.

– ¿Hm?- Los que oyeron la pregunta de Takao miraron a Midorima expectantes, él negó con la cabeza.- Yo no bailo.- Takao le miró desilusionado e hizo un puchero.

– Shin-chaaaan.- Lloriqueó sujetándose a su brazo.- Es el día de nuestra boda, se supone que tiene que ser bonito, especial y sin tsunderidades.- Dijo recalcando lo último.- Por faaaaa.

El de las gafas bajó la vista a su plato de nuevo tratando de centrarse en la comida y no en la cara de perrito triste de Takao que seguía sujeto a su brazo.

– Midorima-kun es muy poco romántico.- Comentó Kuroko para picarle, todos los demás asintieron.

– Mido-chin es muy malo con Taka-chin.- Añadió Murasakibara siguiéndole el juego a Kuroko.

– Seguro que Midorimacchi no quiere bailar porque no sabe.- Concluyó Kise dando en el centro de la diana haciendo a Midorima fruncir un poco el ceño y soltar un gruñido.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Midorima levantó la vista y simplemente susurró un molesto "Bailaré" para que dejasen de molestarle con eso, Takao sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla contento a sabiendas de que intentar hacer aprender bailar a Midorima iba a ser muuuy divertido de ver.

…

Pasado un rato llegó el tiempo del postre y de nuevo un montón de camareros fueron a la mesa para serviles este, que consistía en una copa de helado de frutas con un montón de adornos de colores, esta vez fue Furihata quien tuvo que acercarse a servir a Akashi manteniendo la cabeza baja todo el tiempo algo intimidado por su presencia.

– Kouki, ¿cierto?- Preguntó cuando el castaño se acercó a él sobresaltándole un poco.

– S-Sí, ¿sucede algo?- Dijo nerviosamente creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

– No, tranquilo. Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.- El castaño levantó la vista temeroso mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Sales con alguien?

– ¿E-Eh?- Musitó Furihata sonrojándose.

– ¿Sales con alguien?- Repitió en el mismo tono serio, el menor negó un poco con la cabeza sin comprender la pregunta, Akashi sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y cogió una de las servilletas de papel que había sobre la mesa, escribió en esta su número de móvil.

– Si te parece bien podemos vernos algún día, me gustaría cambiar eso.- Furihata se sonrojó más, asintió un poco con la cabeza, cogió la servilleta y se marchó llevándose la mirada del pelirrojo con él.

Pocos minutos después todos ya habían terminado con su postre y se dedicaban a charlar, hasta que Kise se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a hablar a un trabajador del restaurante que permanecía allí por si los clientes necesitaban algo, Aomine le miró levantando una ceja teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre aquel gesto.

Y dos minutos después Kise estaba en la pista de baile bailando él solo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras sonaba música alegre, Aomine se tapó la cara con una mano ya que, además de porque Kise era el único bailando, lo hacía con demasiada energía para la música que estaba sonando.

– ¡Aominecchi, ven también a bailar!- Exclamó en tono contento, Aomine se levantó y se acercó a él quedando de pie al lado del rubio que seguía bailando.

– Kise, vuelve a la mesa por favor.- Le pidió algo avergonzado al ver que Takao le estaba grabando con el móvil.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Bailar es muy divertido!

Aomine empezó a tratar de convencerle de que se sentase y dejase de bailar, incluso llegó a ofrecerle dinero a cambio de que parase, pero Kise se lo estaba pasando en grande y se negaba en rotundo, no fue hasta que vio a Midorima y Takao ponerse de pie que se detuvo.

– Shin-chan, ¿bailarás conmigo?- Le preguntó de nuevo el moreno una vez Kise se hubo apartado de la pista de baile, Midorima apartó la vista.

– Bailaré.- Respondió igual que antes y empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

Aprovechándose de que Midorima no sabía nada de cómo bailar, Takao hizo que Midorima se colocase en la posición de la mujer colocando ambas manos en sus hombros mientras que él le sujetaba por la cintura, el menor solo empezó a moverse un poco de un lado a otro suavemente mientras Midorima trataba de hacer lo mismo, no tardó menos de un minuto en pisarle.

– Shin-chan.- Le llamó Takao haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor.- Tienes que mover los pies a la vez que yo.- Midorima asintió y siguió tratando de hacerlo sin mucho éxito.

Tras unos minutos en los que solo bailaron Midorima y Takao (Y a duras penas), Kuroko empezó a juguetear con los cubiertos de la mesa algo nervioso esperando que en algún momento Kagami le pidiese salir a bailar, pero no pasó.

– ¿Por qué Kagamin no saca a bailar a Tetsu-kun?- Preguntó Momoi que estaba sentada al otro lado de Kuroko usando la misma técnica que usaron para que Midorima bailase.- Tetsu-kun lo está esperando.- Kuroko bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

– Taiga, por el amor de Dios, déjate ya de tonterías y sácale a bailar.- Suspiró Himuro poniéndose de pie y obligando a Murasakibara a seguirle para bailar también.

Kagami frunció un poco el ceño y se puso de pie cogiendo a Kuroko de la mano para que hiciese lo mismo, este le miró algo sonrojado y le siguió hasta que ya estuvieron las tres parejas (Y Kise que volvió a ponerse a bailar a lo loco aunque la canción fuera lenta mientras Aomine le pedía que se sentara) juntas bailando.

– Shin-chan.- Sonrió Takao apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para mirarle.

– ¿Qué pasa?- El moreno se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño y corto beso.

– Hoy nada puede salir mal.- Le susurró antes de volver a besarle.

…

Un mes y medio más tarde, tras haber vuelto de su luna de miel y de nuevo a la rutina, Takao apareció por la puerta del apartamento con una sonrisita de culpabilidad, Midorima se encontraba en la sala de estar ordenando un poco tras haber regresado de su trabajo y se fijó en la sospechosa expresión de su ahora marido.

– ¿Pasa algo, Ka...?

– ¡Shin-chan!- Exclamó el menor sobresaltándole un poco.- ¿Te acuerdas del día de nuestra boda?- Midorima asintió extrañado por la pregunta.- ¿Y te acuerdas de la semana que estuvimos de luna de miel en la que lo hacíamos cada dos por tres?- El de las gafas asintió de nuevo.

– Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?- Preguntó el mayor levantando una ceja.

– Pues una cosa llevó a la otra y...

– Ve al grano.- Pidió sin comprender nada extrañándose un poco por tanto misterio.

– Vamos a ser papás.

 **...**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN... Fin :3**

 **Nah, apagad las antorchas y guardad los cuchillos, este final abierto es el principio para... ¡la continuación para este fic! :D En él habrán pasado algunos años y todos ellos ya tendrán a sus respectivos hijos que también harán el idiota y se meterán en líos~**

 **No puedo decir una fecha exacta de publicación, pero no tardará mucho, hasta entonces, ¡paciencia! ;D También anuncio que si todo va como quiero publicaré próximamente un nuevo one-shot MidoKuro y el domingo que viene el capítulo extra (Lemon) de este fic :DD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. ¿Qué va a hacer Midorima esta noche?

**Este es un capítulo extra, el fanfic terminó en el capítulo anterior, gracias~ :3**

 **...**

Después de aquel largo día, una vez terminaron con la fiesta tras la boda, Midorima y Takao volvieron a su apartamento, ambos bastante agotados por todo lo que había pasado. Nada más llegar, lo primero que hizo Midorima fue quitarse el traje, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama para dormir. Al verle Takao levantó una ceja ya que él esperaba otra cosa.

\- ¿Shin-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, quiero dormir...- Respondió el de las gafas en tono cansado tumbado en la cama.

\- Pero Shin-chan, hoy es nuestra noche de bodas.- Dijo Takao para que comprendiese lo que quería decir.

\- Lo se.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué?- Espetó el mayor un poco de mala gana ya que Takao no le dejaba dormirse.

\- ¿No vamos a hacer el amor?- Preguntó Takao a lo que Midorima solo respondió haciendo "Mmng..." y dándose la vuelta.

El moreno frunció el ceño al ver que Midorima no estaba por la labor y se fijó en la ropa que había dejado en una silla a un lado de la habitación, Takao se levantó de la cama y cambió su traje por la camisa y el velo de Midorima para después tumbarse a su lado.

\- Shin-chan...- Le llamó el moreno en tono meloso acariciando el pecho de Midorima con un dedo.- Por favor, es nuestra noche de bodas, es especial.- Midorima frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

\- Estoy muy cansado, no creo que...- Midorima abrió los ojos y vio a Takao a su lado llevando únicamente su camisa y el velo de novia puesto, su cara cambió de blanco a rojo en menos de un segundo.

\- Shin-chan... Por favor.- Dijo Takao besándole una mejilla.- Por favor...

Midorima apartó la vista ya que ahora que le había visto así sí que quería, pero continuaba muy cansado. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y se colocó encima de Takao, este sonrió al ver que finalmente accedió y le dio un beso corto, el mayor hizo lo mismo cogiendo sus mejillas con ambas manos y atrayéndole hacia él para besarle. Estuvieron como cinco minutos solo dándose besos mientras Takao suspiraba algún que otro "Shin-chan", pasados unos minutos Midorima se detuvo y miró a Takao bajo él que le sonrió levemente.

\- Nyaaa Shin-chan.- Dijo el menor imitando a un gatito colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza como si fueran orejas.

El de las gafas se sonrojó de golpe, no era la primera vez que Takao hacía eso, y es que el moreno se sabía todas las formas posibles de excitar a Midorima, y entre ellas estaba hacerse el inocente y sumiso (A pesar de que luego Takao se convirtiese en lo más pervertido y lascivo del mundo). Aprovechando que había colocado así sus manos, Midorima tomó ambas y las subió por encima de la cabeza del moreno sujetándolas usando solo una de sus manos, tomó una de las mejillas del menor acercándole a él y le besó, Takao sonreía levemente en lo que duraba el beso disfrutando de la atención que su Shin-chan le estaba brindando de forma más delicada que usualmente. Se separaron del beso sin querer profundizarlo y Takao le sonrió dándole un beso en la nariz.

\- Te quiero, Shin-chan.- Midorima apartó la vista notando cómo se le subían los colores a la cara por tan solo esas dos palabras.

\- Y-Yo también...- Respondió como pocas veces hacía y también le dio un beso en la nariz al moreno.

El mayor le quitó el velo y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camina del moreno bajo él notando como su piel se erizaba conforme la dejaba al descubierto, Midorima se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para a continuación bajar hasta su cuello depositando pequeños besos por este, Takao se sonrojó al ver el cuidado con el que su novio le trataba en aquella ocasión, acariciándole el estómago y el pecho de forma lenta y dando aquellos besos tan pequeños por su cuello. Poco a poco el de pelo verde continuó bajando hasta desabrochar totalmente la camisa de Takao dejando su torso expuesto, al igual que con su cuello, empezó a repartir besos por el pecho y más tarde el estómago del otro.

\- Shin-chan...- Le llamó Takao haciendo a Midorima detenerse, este le miró dubitativo.- Yo también quiero verte.- Dijo señalando que él ya estaba prácticamente desnudo mientras que Midorima seguía con toda la ropa puesta.

Midorima se separó un poco de él y se quitó la camiseta de su pijama para estar en igualdad de condiciones, el moreno le miró comiéndoselo con los ojos, si había algo que le gustaba del cuerpo de Midorima era su torso, era inevitable que al verle sin ropa su vista se fijase directamente ahí. Aquella vista colaboró mucho en lograr que la erección de Takao incrementase su tamaño, Midorima se sonrojó mucho al notar esto, ya que había crecido bastante simplemente por verle sin camiseta, el mayor se inclinó sobre Takao abrazándole y dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el moreno soltase un pequeño gemido, tanto por la acción como porque ahora el miembro de Midorima estaba rozándose con su trasero debido a que el mayor estaba situado entre sus piernas.

Takao se soltó del abrazo poco después y llevó una de sus manos hasta tocar el miembro de Midorima por encima de su pantalón, él le miró algo sorprendido por eso pero inmediatamente sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando Takao empezó a mover un poco su mano acariciándolo logrando hacer gemir suavemente a Midorima. El menor cambió posiciones con Midorima y le bajó un poco el pantalón masturbándole por encima de la ropa interior, el de las gafas cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por Takao, poco después este le bajó la ropa interior y se relamió los labios al ver el ya completamente erecto miembro de Midorima.

Bajó hasta la altura de su entrepierna y le dio un beso justo en la punta de pene haciendo que el mayor las cerrase un poco instintivamente, Takao volvió a separarlas un poco y se acomodó entre estas pasando su lengua por el glande del mayor logrando hacerle soltar un pequeño gemido. El moreno tomó el miembro del otro con la mano para a continuación introducirlo completamente en su boca empezando a mover su cuello, Midorima sujetó las sábanas con una de sus manos mientras se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la otra, al darse cuenta Takao aumentó la velocidad tanto de su mano como de su cuello para hacerle más difícil contener los gemidos.

\- T-Takao, aparta...- Le pidió el mayor entre gemidos cuando sintió estaba por llegar al clímax.

El menor sacó el miembro de su boca continuando con las manos hasta que Midorima se corrió manchándole las manos y parte de la cara, sonrió levemente y sin soltar el miembro de Midorima subió a su altura de nuevo dándole un beso corto.

\- Shin-chan.- Sonrió el moreno a lo que Midorima apartó la vista al verle manchado de su semen (A pesar de que no era la primera vez).- Shin-chan sabe bien.- Dijo limpiándose un poco la cara y cogiéndole las mejillas a Midorima para que le mirase.- Quiero que Shin-chan entre en mí.- Pidió dándole un beso corto.

El moreno tomó una de las manos de Midorima cogiéndole por la muñeca e introdujo tres de sus dedos en su boca lamiéndolos lentamente logrando que, al verle, el mayor volviese a ponerse duro y sonriendo victorioso al darse cuenta. Poco después los sacó de su boca y él mismo los acercó a su entrada, Midorima empezó a introducir los dedos uno a uno poco a poco para preparar a su novio y que no le doliese una vez estuviese dentro.

\- Takao.- Le llamó para preguntarle si estaba listo, Takao asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero... di Kazunari, por favor.

Midorima se sonrojó un poco por la petición y asintió, acercó su miembro a la entrada del otro y empezó a entrar lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente en su interior, ambos se miraron jadeando y muy sonrojados, el de pelo verde sujetó ambas caderas de Takao y comenzó a moverse tímidamente hasta que el moreno empezó a moverse también permitiéndole aumentar la velocidad logrando sacar numerosos gemidos de los labios de ambos.

El mayor se inclinó sobre él y le besó moviéndose cada vez más deprisa profundizando el beso casi al instante y rodeando el miembro del otro con la mano para tratar de que se sintiera lo mejor posible, hasta que tocó algo en el interior de Takao que hizo a este exhalar un profundo gemido y aferrarse a Midorima fuertemente arañándole un poco la espalda.

\- S-Shin-chan... otra vez...- Dijo el moreno casi suplicando y abrazando al mayor.

Midorima movió sus caderas cada vez más rápido tocando la próstata del otro todas las veces que pudo hasta que, sin previo aviso, Takao se corrió manchando los estómagos de ambos y gimiendo sin parar, mientras que Midorima lo hizo segundos después exclamando el nombre del moreno reduciendo la velocidad gradualmente hasta que se detuvo. Ambos se miraron rojos como tomates, Midorima salió del interior de Takao y se dejó caer a su lado agotado.

\- K-Kazunari...- Le llamó el mayor tal como él le había pedido, el moreno se acercó a él y le abrazó fuertemente.

\- Te amo, Shin-chan, muchísimo.- Dijo el menor sonriendo antes de que Midorima pudiese decir nada.

\- I-Iba a decir lo mismo.- Respondió abrazándole también y dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.


End file.
